Blue Candy Canes
by princessofwriting
Summary: My first attempt at comedy for Christmas (although it is a little late). "Of all the ways to get my secret blown, this was certainly the dumbest."


**Just some (late) Christmas comedy. By the way, this is my first try at comedy since I normally right in the hurt/comfort and angst categories. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Of all the ways to get my secret blown, this was certainly the dumbest.

The day started out normal, actually it started out a great day. It was the Friday right before Christmas break and I was ecstatic to get a much-needed vacation from school. Not to mention, the Christmas Truce held by all ghosts. So I watched the clock tick the seconds away. A shadow fell on my desk and I glanced up at the figure making it. My eyes were greeted with the sight of Mr. Lancer holding a red box. My hands immediately scrambled over my desk and in my backpack trying to find any English paper that had to be collected. Laughter roared throughout the class. "Candy cane, Mr. Fenton," sighed the teacher.

I glanced around the room and saw all eyes on me. But I also saw every hand grasped around its own colorful candy cane. My eyes quickly fell towards my two best friends. Sam was just pulling it out of her mouth to show me the neat little point it was forming and the loud crunch from Tucker told me that he was happily chomping away at his candy. I looked into the red box and saw just three colorful candy canes left; a pink, a blue, and an orange. I casually grabbed the blue and tore the wrapper.

After a (thankfully) lesson-free hour in English the bell rung. As I walked to lunch with my friends I heard Tucker snicker. "What," I asked, "Still laughing at the scene I made in English?"

"No man," he responded, "your tongue is bright blue!"

I scrambled over to a glass trophy case and sure enough my tongue was sporting a new color. "Checking out your makeup, _Fentina_," laughed Dash as he shoved me towards the floor.

"Cut it out Dash!" I retorted.

However, that was a mistake. He caught sight of my stained mouth and began laughing his head off. "Wow, you look like an even bigger loser than before. I didn't even think that was possible!"

I hung my head low and scurried to the lunchroom as quickly as possible. But as fate would have it, a blue mist brushed past my lips. "Dude was that your ghost sense or were you sticking your tongue out at me?" joked Tucker.

I shook my head as I walked towards the bushes to hide in, but I couldn't hide my smile when I heard Tucker yelp, knowing that Sam had avenged me with a hard kick to the shin. Screams resounded from inside the kitchen and I swore I would be fighting the lunch lady ghost until I heard. "Boxes, empty yourselves of this round unknown meat and join me as I take over this human world!"

I groaned but was relieved that this fight wouldn't take more than five seconds. As I floated into the kitchen I found the nuisance still talking to the cardboard. "Never again will you have to carry around items for the humans. For I am the Box Ghost-"

"Let me guess," I interrupted his speech, "beware."

With that I uncapped the Fenton Thermos and before you could say _"that was easy"_ the box ghost was trapped. I flew towards the courtyard and was greeted by a crowd of cheering people. I scratched the back of my neck, still after all these times, nervous by all of the attention. "Oh, it was no big deal," I shrugged, "just doing my job."

"Wait… why is your tongue blue?" I heard a voice say.

I looked towards the voice that had spoken. Dash was looking up at me with a look on his face that said he was thinking really hard. I stayed frozen to the spot. My mouth was incapable of speaking, let alone coming up with a valid excuse. "Your tongue is blue;" the blond jock started putting the pieces together, "Fenton's tongue is blue,"

"No no no," I thought, "this couldn't be happening. How could something this stupid be the final piece of the puzzle to realizing my secret identity."

Dash's eyes widened as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place, "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!"

Darn those blue candy canes.

**So, maybe I'm not the best at comedy. Well, it's a first try and everyone has to start somewhere. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
